Tainted
by s l y t h e r i n d o l l
Summary: So when the devil wants to dance, you better say never, because a dance with the devil might last you forever
1. I watched a change in you

**Yes it's back! I realized that I'm not very good at writing three way relationships, at all, so this is Draco x Hermione. However I do have a Blaise x Hermione planned for somewhere down the line. I'm very excited to start this story again and I thank you all for being so patient with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

 **Summary: Voldemort is gone but his followers are not. A looming threat outside the school still lingers over the trio but the one inside is just as dangerous. Strange things are happening at Hogwarts and something sinister lurks within the corridors. Hermione finds herself drawn to a former Death Eater whose intentions may not be the purest and she soon finds that dancing with the devil doesn't change him, it changes you.**

* * *

Hermione stared at Draco in horror as she took slow steps backwards. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she didn't want to. All this time… She shook her head in disbelief. _He was a monster_.

"Hermione, let's not be stupid about this. You know that I can't let you leave," he said while extending his hand out towards her.

Her eyes drifted toward the palm of his hand and everything that had happened these past few months rushed through her, filling her insides with a mixture of warmth and betrayal. She had been so happy, happier than she had ever been in a while and in one night it all came crashing down. She slapped his hand away in anger.

"Watch me."

She glared up at him and spun around, making her way towards the entrance.

"Hermione," she heard him call, not too far behind her.

She picked up her pace. She had to get out of here. Luck was not on her side. She gasped as she was yanked back.

"Hermione-"

She spun around and shoved him away from her.

"Leave me alone," she snapped as she backed up.

She yanked her arm away as he reached for her.

"Hermione, calm down," he demanded.

She fought as he grabbed a hold of her, trying to wrap his muscular arms around her. With a hiss she finally freed herself from his grip only to turn around and shriek as she tripped over the carpet at the end of the hall. His eyes widened as she fell forward...towards the staircase.

* * *

 _5 months earlier…_

* * *

"You are sure you have everything?"

"Yes, mum," Hermione said for the umpteenth time with a small smile.

"Maybe you should double check. We won't be seeing you for a while," her dad said.

"I already checked at least twenty times," she complained, laughing.

The platform was lively with the chatter of students returning from home to start the new school year. The sound was practically music to her ears. She had never told her parents this but Hogwarts always felt like home more than her house in muggle London did. She didn't want to hurt their feelings but she had a feeling that they already knew.

After the war she had traveled to Australia in search of her parents. After restoring their memories they had been furious to say the least. It was months before the figurative ice over their relationship began to melt. At one point she had feared that she had found them only to lose them once again. They eventually came around though, understanding her reasoning behind what she had done. Now, with the memories of Australia still in their brain, they decided to go back as Hermione decided to accept Professor McGonagall's offer to return to repeat 7th year alongside her friends. Hermione refused to linger on the looming threat that was still hanging over all of their heads; Voldemort may have been killed, but his followers were still at large.

With a few more hugs and waves Hermione was going though Platform 9 and ¾ and boarding the train. Smiles and pleasantries were exchanged as she saw familiar faces. She was in a surprisingly delightful mood; her summer had been very good to her and she couldn't wait to catch up with her friends. The Head Girl badge was practically burning a hole in her back pocket. She smiled as she heard Harry's contagious laugh coming from a closed compartment. It was a sound that had been very foreign for quite some time now. She slid the door open and was immediately ambushed. She wrapped her arms around Ginny, returning the hug before pulling away with a smile.

"How is it that you've gotten more radiant? I'm going to have to avoid you this year. You'll make me look like a potato," Ginny complimented.

"You're hilarious, Gin," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes before stepping inside.

"It's so good to see you. Never disappear on us like that again," Harry whispered as he embraced her in a hug as well.

Hermione felt a pang of guilt shoot through her chest as she pulled away from him. Everyone had thought that defeating Voldemort would be the end of it but they had all been in for a very rude awakening. Everyone had looked to 'The Brightest Witch of Her Age' to solve this problem that no one had accounted for but Hermione didn't have an answer. She couldn't handle it, not yet, so she had withdrawn into herself. Once everything and everyone had been dealt with, she left. She had found her parents and stayed hidden at her home in muggle London for months. It was selfish and so very unlike her but her mental breakdown had been long overdue.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Hermione, I understand. Just…don't scare me like that again, okay," he whispered.

The question was rhetorical but Hermione nodded anyway. She faintly recognized Ginny and Harry's voices in the background as Ron stood up. She took a step back as she took in his 5'9" frame. Quidditch had obviously been good to him. His arms and everything else had filled out due to the constant practice and it seemed everyone had taken advantage of the summer sun seeing as how both he and Harry sported a light tan. Ron's hair was perfect in that cute messy way and seemed to reflect the light that hit it, making it shine along with his blue eyes.

Hermione found that she didn't know what to say as they stared at one another. Something had sparked up between the two of them…before she left with no explanation. Hermione knew that he was angry with her but then again…she was angry with him for that awful letter he had sent to her house, expressing said anger. Hermione could still recall the bitter remarks and hurtful words that he had written in that letter, explaining how hurt he was, among other things. She decided that she would be the first to break the ice but before she had even opened her mouth Ron had pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She rested her hands on his back, taking a small pleasure in the nostalgic feeling that overcame her.

"I'm just glad that you're okay," he said as he pulled away.

She tried not to dwell on the dismissive tone of his voice as they both sat down. Harry threw a muscled arm over the seat before he started firing questions which she answered. Soon they were all sharing stories of their summer and it was just like old times, almost. As her friends became fully invested in the conversation she took the time to look at Harry. She stared at his strong features and tall build. He finally got that hair cut but it seemed that it did no good seeing as how it fell over his eyebrows and into his eyes. The combination of the tan and jet black hair almost seemed to make his emerald eyes glow. Harry was a man now, they were all growing up. A pang of sadness hit her and left just as quickly as it came. This was their last year at Hogwarts and that was an extremely depressing thought.

She fingered her Head Girl badge that she had pulled out of her pocket. It had been sent over the summer and Hermione had wanted to wait until they were all together to share the good news.

"Hermione, is that- oh this is great," Ginny screamed as she caught sight of Hermione's hand before crushing her into another hug.

"Congratulations! Who's Head Boy," Harry asked.

Hermione tilted her head in confusion.

"Is it not you?"

Harry shrugged with a shake of his head. Her eyes found Ron's but he merely gave her a look as if to say 'really'. She knew _that_ was a long shot but still…

"Oh. Well…I don't know."

That was a lie. If it wasn't Harry then Hermione had a pretty good guess at who it could be then. She just didn't want to believe it. He had not been held accountable for everything that had taken place on the Astronomy Tower that night. He had defected Voldemort's cause and contributed a lot to the reconstruction process. He had even given insight to how each and every one of the Death Eaters thought but Hermione still could not bring herself to fully trust him.

Draco Malfoy looked out for himself. He saw an opportunity to survive and not be hunted down like the rest of them and he took it. Hermione didn't trust him at all. She suddenly stood.

"I should probably start heading to the Head's Compartment," she told them.

"Let us know how it goes," Ginny yelled as Hermione stepped into the hall.

Before Hermione got a chance to close the door, a hand pushed itself through. She blinked in surprise as Ron stepped out and slid the door shut behind him.

"Can I walk with you," he asked with a sheepish smile.

"Sure."

The silence was incredibly awkward as they walked side by side to the Head's Compartment.

"I'm sorry," she suddenly said.

She looked up at him as he looked down at her.

"I shouldn't have left like that especially with…well, you know," she said as she gestured between the two of them.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have," he agreed.

She internally sighed at his biting tone. She deserved that.

"If this is your way of trying to pick up where we left out you're too late. I'm with Lavender now."

"What? No! I'm not trying to- I'm just trying to apologize Ron," she said.

She shook her head at the mere thought of being with Ron like that again. She was a different person now.

"I just want us to be friends again. I felt bad for how I just up and left like that. Apologizing is the right thing to do," she continued.

"Not leaving like that was the right thing to do."

"Ron-"

"I thought that I was over it. I thought that I could forgive you but seeing you has brought everything back," he interrupted.

"How do you think I feel? You don't think that I deserve an apology for what you sent me? I hurt you, I get it and I'm sorry but you hurt me by writing those awful things just because you were angry," she half whispered half yelled.

"I meant everything that I said."

Hermione reared back as if she had been slapped.

"Well then," she whispered just before brushing past him.

It wasn't long before she finally reached the Head's Compartment and threw the door open.

"It's about time-"

Malfoy's complaint was cut short and she didn't bother to turn around and see why as she shut the door behind her. She let out a huff as she leaned her forehead against the door. Tears threatened to spill over at Ron's hurtful statement. A light touch on her arm had her jumping out of her skin and spinning around to face the culprit. Malfoy had apparently jumped back when she did and was now staring at her with a strange look on his face.

"Finally cracking, eh Granger," he questioned at last.

She shot him a scathing look before ignoring his comment and taking a seat by the window. She realized that he probably thought her behavior odd but she didn't care too much. She did however feel his eyes on her and it was starting to grate on her nerves.

"What," she hissed after a while as she turned to face him.

He said nothing as he stared at her face before slowly raking his eyes down the rest of her. His slow scrutiny caused a shiver to run down her spine and she shifted uncomfortably. She couldn't decide whether it was a shudder of disgust or excitement and that scared her. Movement caught her attention and she mimicked him in standing up. She took a step to the left as he took one forward. His jaw was tense and his eyes seemed darker than usual.

"Where were you, Granger," he asked quietly.

His husky tone triggered that shudder again and this time she knew it was from excitement.

"I was…Ron- we had…a little disagreement," she finally murmured.

Why on earth did she tell him that? His head bobbed from side to side as if he was weighing that response in his head.

"Trouble in paradise," he murmured sarcastically.

That assumption caused that anger to come back tenfold.

"There isn't a paradise, Malfoy," she spat.

"Really," he said as he took another step forward.

She took a step back as she realized that Malfoy was no longer that scrawny kid from their early years. It seemed that he grew two more inches, if that were even possible, and now loomed over her. The casual shirt he was wearing clung to his sculpted muscles and showed just how good being the Slytherin seeker had been to him. However, he was less bulky than Ron. He was one of the few people who hadn't been affected by the sun as his alabaster skin seemed to take on another worldly glow. He'd finally stopped using all of those ridiculous hair products and his hair fell messily over the top of his ears and eyebrows. She had always described him as bleach blond but she'd been wrong. His blond hair was so pale that when he moved in the light some parts came off as silver looking. His stormy grey eyes only added to his seemingly flawless appearance and she found herself realizing why other girls swooned over this man, why they practically worshipped the ground he walked on. Draco Malfoy was in a league of his own when it came to attractiveness. The scariest part however, was finding herself almost swooning too. She swallowed the giant lump in her throat before backing up again. A throaty chuckle brought her back to the present. Malfoy was staring at her intensely with that smirk plastered on his face.

"Done eye fucking me Granger," he asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him. How could she want to slap and snog someone at the same time?

"Are we going to hand out the patrol schedules or what," she snapped, annoyed at having been caught.

* * *

Thirty minutes later she was back in the Head's compartment after they'd handed out the schedules to the prefects and had changed into her uniform. Draco was merlin knows where and she really didn't feel like facing Ron at the moment. If she saw him she knew she'd say something she'd regret. She let out a sigh as she thought about this year already looking bleak. She couldn't believe that she'd actually been caught practically salivating over Draco Malfoy. Oh, Ginny would have a field day with this. Malfoy seemed to be on his way back as she faintly heard his voice getting nearer. She sat up as she realized that he wasn't alone. She thought hard to put a name to the other voice and when she did she wanted to jump out of the window then and there. She knew they'd gotten closer over the years and that they were practically brothers -although there was a rumor that they were involved- but she didn't realize that they had to travel in a pair. Due to Malfoy being Head Boy she suddenly realized that not only was she going to have to put up with him but with Blaise Zabini as well. The half Black half Italian boy definitely wasn't awful, not by a long shot. She faintly remembered him keeping to himself for years up until around fifth year but even during the war both him and his mother were neutral. However, he was put in Slytherin and Malfoy's best mate for a reason. She stood up and was brushing off her skirt just as the door opened. She caught the eyes of both boys and stopped short at the intensity in them. She actually took a step back as she realized that Blaise was giving her the same scrutiny she'd gotten from Malfoy not too long ago. He seemed to have found something funny as an amused smirk graced his lips. _Come on Hermione; are you really afraid of them?_ She went to push past them but was stopped by a firm grip on her arm. She looked down at the offending hand and back up to Malfoy.

"Where's the fire, Granger," Draco asked dryly.

She ignored his comment deciding to shake off his arm but before she could even take another step Zabini had blocked her path and was shutting the compartment door. She huffed before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let me out Zabini. Now," she demanded.

"Aw, come on, Granger. I know you and Draco here practically want to slit each other's throats but I thought that we were at least on the first name basis," Bl- Zabini's voice smoothly fell over her like a fog.

This was the most that she'd heard him speak and she wasn't expecting his voice to sound like…well that. She looked up at him only to realize that he and Malfoy were about the same height. His naturally tan skin was a nice contrast to his raven colored locks that brushed the collar of his shirt. Like Malfoy, he too now had muscles that weren't there last year but he had a bit more bulk. His midnight colored eyes seemed to stand out against the rest of his appearance. This time, when she gave Zabini the once over, she did it quickly and discreetly. She didn't want a repeat performance of what happened with Malfoy.

"Fine. Let me out now, Blaise," she replied scathingly.

His mouth slowly curved into a smirk before he suddenly leaned down, so close that she could smell his –Armani? - cologne. She didn't mean to inhale but when she did her eyes involuntarily rolled and she had to force herself not to let out a sigh of appreciation.

"I love it when you say my name like that."

His breath blew over her ear and neck and there was that damn shudder yet again. She practically threw herself away from him and huffed. Although she thought of it as some sort of joke the look in his eyes said differently. She sneered at him and the last thing she heard as she walked out the door was Malfoy's laughter.

* * *

"Did something happen in the Head's Compartment?"

They were in the Great Hall now, enjoying dinner. She and Ginny decided to sit with each other, away from Harry and Ron. Hermione lowered her fork before turning to face Ginny.

"What do you mean," she asked.

Ginny tilted her head towards the Slytherin. Hermione's eyes followed the gesture and came face to face with Malfoy. He sent her a dazzling smile with a small wave of his fingers. She turned her head away with a small frown. Ginny raised her eyebrows in question.

"It's not what you think…," Hermione said "…he's just being a jerk."

"A jerk who you have to live with for the rest of the school year," Ginny pointed out matter-of-factly.

Hermione's frown deepened.

"Please don't remind me," Hermione murmured.

"It might not be so bad. Plus, his sexy best friend will probably be in there 24/7," Ginny dreamingly responded.

"Ginny…"

"Can you imagine both of them walking around in nothing but their briefs? Hmm, Draco seems more like the boxer type though…"

"Ginny," Hermione warned.

"I bet they'd be silk and…black. I wonder what he's like in bed. Oh, I bet you'll find out before the year is up…," she fantasized with a devious smile.

"Ginny please," Hermione pleaded.

"He seems like the rough type. You know, hair pulling, biting and all that jazz. Oh he's definitely the possessive type. You'll probably show up to class one day looking like you fell into a tub full of leaches but I bet he's _so_ generous."

Hermione simply stared at her.

"Are you finished," Hermione asked.

Ginny was silent for a moment.

"Yes," she finally said with a small smile.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Ms. Granger, I will be showing you and Mr. Malfoy to your dormitory while the Prefects handle the first years."

"Of course," Hermione said as she stood, waving goodbye to Ginny.

She immediately turned around when Ginny threw her a wink while pointing to Malfoy. She was very much aware of Malfoy's close proximity beside her as they followed Professor McGonagall up the stairs and through the corridors. They followed her up several flights of stairs before they came to a hallway that Hermione knew all too well. They walked down the hall, passing the Room of Requirement in the process before walking up a shorter set of stairs and turning left. There, in front of them, stood a giant painting of a mermaid lounging on a rock, similar to the one in the prefect's bathroom. She had caramel colored skin with long flowing black locks that covered her bust. What stood out the most, however, were her piercing blue eyes. She was very pretty. McGonagall stepped in front of the painting and look at the both of them with pursed lips.

"I understand that you two do not have the best history but…I do expect you to behave and set an example as Heads. Both of you," she finished while resting her eyes on Malfoy.

They both nodded. After giving them a briefing on their duties and telling them their password she left and in they went. _The constant years of hard work and studying was definitely worth it_. This was the only thing going through her mind as she looked around the spacious room. The living area was to her left furnished with a couch and two love seats opposite each other. A cozy fireplace sat across from the couch and an impressive bookcase to the right of the fireplace. Her eyes trailed to the left as she stepped down the step, her eyes resting on the kitchenette area. They then flowed towards the staircase across from her that led to three doors that she guessed was her room, the bathroom, and Draco's room respectively.

"How quaint. I look forward to playing house, Granger," he purred.

She glared at him as he walked past her and up the stairs. She sighed as his door shut behind him. As long as he stayed out of her way, she could survive.

* * *

"Malfoy!"

She banged on the bathroom door again, like she'd been doing for the past ten minutes. She'd even gotten up extra early to make sure that she had adequate time in the bathroom in order to prevent this very thing from happening. She threw her head back as she let out a sigh of exasperation. She stomped her foot and just as she raised her fist to pound on the door again it finally opened, letting out a whole bunch of steam in the process.

"For Merlin's sake Malfoy, how much time do you actually-"

Her sentence was cut short as the smoke cleared. She was face to face with a very indecently dressed Draco Malfoy. The white towel hung low on his hips, showcasing his wet and muscular chest. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came to mind so she settled on closing her eyes and spinning around.

"I like to take early showers. My apologies," he said hoarsely.

Dear Lord. He still sounded like he'd just woken up and it washed over her before hotly settling in the pit of her stomach. She was faintly aware that she hadn't responded yet and fought to say something before she made a fool of herself.

"Uh-no. I-it's fine," she stuttered.

He didn't respond and she almost turned around to see if he'd left but she noted that she didn't hear any doors opening or closing. Before she could make up her mind on whether or not to move she felt a broad naked chest press against her back. She tensed as she turned her head to watch his fingers trail down her neck and across her shoulder.

"The water was extremely hot. You should join me next time," he murmured.

She felt his lips press to the side of her neck. By the time she turned around he was already in his room.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review :)**


	2. Do I Wanna Know?

**An update. BOOM. That just happened.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

 _He didn't respond and she almost turned around to see if he'd left but she noted that she didn't hear any doors opening or closing. Before she could make up her mind on whether or not to move she felt a broad naked chest press against her back. She tensed as she turned her head to watch his fingers trail down her neck and across her shoulder._

 _"The water was extremely hot. You should join me next time," he murmured._

 _She felt his lips press to the side of her neck. By the time she turned around he was already in his room._

* * *

Hermione slowly stepped down the stairs, taking note of the dark haired Slytherin that leaned against the counter, crunching on some bacon. She warily glanced at Malfoy's closed room door before turning back around.

"Zabini," she forced out as she tightened her fingers around the strap of her school bag.

He simply threw her a charming smile.

"Granger. How was your first night in a dorm with Draco," he asked.

She thought about the incident earlier this morning with a blush before shaking her head. She would rather forget about that whole ordeal.

"It was fine," she lied.

"Really," he stated, not asked, as he looked up at her through his lashes with those charcoal colored eyes of his.

"Yes. Really," she verified.

"If you say so," he said with a shrug.

She narrowed her eyes as his tone suggested that he knew she was lying. She walked past him and reached for a piece of toast. The atmosphere was more than tense as they both ate in silence. As Hermione discreetly glanced at the tall, dark and handsome boy, she found herself wondering if the rumors were true. Now, Hermione definitely thought herself above getting involved in petty gossip, but she couldn't help but speculate if Malfoy and Zabini were…well if they had…yeah. She shook her head. She wasn't going there.

"Now I know that we hardly interact, but this is ridiculous," he suddenly said.

She looked up, startled, to find him staring at her with a very Malfoy like smirk. He was hanging around his BFF too much. She rolled her eyes before swallowing.

"I have nothing to say," she said before pushing away from the counter.

She frowned up at him as he blocked her path.

"Maybe I have something to say. Maybe I just want to have some simple conversation," he proposed.

"Nothing is ever simple with Slytherins," she retorted.

"How are things with you and Weaselbee," he asked, ignoring her remark.

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I have no idea as to what you're talking about."

"I heard that you two were involved some time ago."

"Yeah and about four years ago everyone heard that Harry and I were involved," she remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"Touché, but something tells me that this time there is some truth to the rumor," he replied as he stepped closer.

"Why do you care," she fired at him.

"Let's just say…that I'm asking for a friend," he whispered.

She frowned in confusion.

"Who, _Malfoy?_ Why in the world would Malfoy-"

"Ah, so this is why my ears were burning," came the dry comment from behind her.

She spun around to face Malfoy just as he reached past her to snatch a piece of bacon out of Zabini's hand. She sharply inhaled as he stared her down while his arm brushed against hers.

"Just can't keep my name out of your mouth can you, Granger," he whispered with a smirk.

She scoffed.

"As if. Zabini was-"

"Enough with all of this chit chat. We should be going," Zabini interrupted before walking past the two of them.

She stared at him in bewilderment.

"Blaise is right. Shouldn't you be heading to class, Granger? I know that the mere thought of me is distracting but this is ridiculous, even for you," he arrogantly added before exiting the dorm.

She exhaled.

* * *

"How was your first night," Ginny asked as they walked out of the classroom.

The corridor was full and buzzing with students. Harry, Ron and Dean were walking ahead of them, discussing Quidditch no doubt. She could see Ron briefly glance back at them.

"It was…okay," she said.

"My bullshit senses are tingling."

Hermione sighed before slowing down. Ginny quickly caught on and glanced at Harry and Ron before doing the same.

"There was…an incident this morning. I think, well I _know_ that Malfoy was messing with me, but he's never done it like that before," she began.

"What are you on about?"

Hermione quickly and quietly recounted the events that took place that morning, not sparing a single detail. When she finished Ginny simply stared at her with a playful smirk. It was clearly contagious.

"Oh, honey I don't think he was messing with you," Ginny replied as they made their way to the Heads' Dorm.

"Wha-"

"Hermione, I think that it is safe to say that Malfoy has his sights set on you and he has no qualms about letting you know that," she added.

Hermione muttered the password before stepping inside, the door closing behind her friend.

"I-I think that I would have to disagree."

"Disagree all you want. It doesn't make it any less true," Ginny said.

"Ginny…," she began as she set her bag on the couch "…this is _Malfoy_ we are talking about. Please, be serious."

"I am! He may be a complete tosser but he isn't blind. He likes what he sees," Ginny said with a small smile as she stared past Hermione.

Hermione spun around as the door shut to face the topic of their discussion. She didn't even hear him come in. He gracefully dropped his school bag by the door before walking towards her. Hermione felt her face flush at his intense gaze.

"Who likes what he sees," he asked.

"Nobody," she immediately answered before Ginny could open her big mouth.

He exhaled before reaching into his pocket and removing a piece of paper.

"Right," he said as he handed it to her.

She hesitantly took it, his fingers brushing against her own.

"What is this," she asked, feeling Ginny come up behind her.

"Me following McGonagall's orders," he answered.

"Slytherin is having a welcome back party," Ginny excitedly read over her shoulder.

Malfoy ran his hand through his hair as Hermione looked up at him in surprise.

" _I'm invited_ ," she incredulously asked with raised eyebrows.

She was being invited to a Slytherin party. The only people who were ever invited to parties in the Slytherin house were Ravenclaw and maybe _a_ Gryffindor. Hufflepuff wasn't even a consideration.

"Of course, Granger…," he quietly began as he brushed her hair over her shoulder, eliciting a shudder from her "…you're Head Girl and I _am_ trying to set an example, remember?"

She cleared her throat, forcing herself to catch her breath.

"Well…thanks, but-"

"She Weasley here can come to," he proposed as if that would sway her.

Before Hermione could respond, Ginny had snatched the invitation out of her hand.

"She'll be there," her best friend piped up.

Malfoy threw her a victorious smile before walking past them to go into his room. Hermione faced Ginny as soon as she heard his door shut.

"Are you kidding me," she half yelled.

Ginny shrugged as she fanned the invite around.

"Hermione, you're Head Girl. You must set an example, right? Promoting house unity and all that jazz."

Hermione huffed with a frown as Ginny giggled before sitting down. Hermione glanced at Malfoy's door before walking around the couch.

"You know that you didn't do this to help me," Hermione hissed.

"Of course I did. Besides, I think Malfoy really wants you to be there," Ginny huskily replied with a cheeky grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What will Ron and Harry think?"

"Who cares," Ginny spat.

"I do," Hermione replied.

"Why? You are your own person. You have a life outside of those two and it's time you start living it. If they can't accept that then they can shove it," Ginny said.

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"Come on! Live a little. What could go wrong? Oh, oops, you might actually have some fun," Ginny mocked.

Hermione snatched the invite with a huff.

"Fine. I'll go."

Ginny leaned back with a smirk.

"Excellent."

* * *

"It's impressive, Hermione," Harry praised.

"The only thing I could think the first time I walked in was all that hard work finally paid off," she sighed.

It was later in the evening and over the past few days Harry had pestered her nonstop about seeing the Heads' dorms. Harry walked around the living area with an appreciative eye.

"It's a shame you have to share it with Malfoy," Ron said.

She hadn't been expecting Ron to tag along. Outside of classes, she'd hardly seen him all week.

"It's not so bad. He stays out of my way for the most part and I do the same," she shrugged.

That was a lie. The two of them had many run-ins over the past few days. She was positive that Malfoy was doing everything in his power to make her as uncomfortable as possible. Hermione blushed while thinking about the situation from last night.

* * *

 _Hermione turned the water off, humming as she rung her hair out before reaching for her towel. She gratefully noted that she hadn't heard or seen much of him all day. She wasn't complaining. With a blissful sigh, she wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out of the shower. She took a step towards her room door when she heard a noise. She slowly looked over her shoulder at Malfoy's room door with suspicious eyes. There! There it was again._

 _Her eyes widened as soon as she registered what that sound was. Malfoy had…company! That was not allowed. She rolled her eyes at herself. Could she sound like more of a prude? Her heart clenched as she heard another throaty moan. She flushed as she thought about how he had come onto_ her _not five days ago. Why did she care anyway? Malfoy would hit on anyone with an opening in between their legs._

 _She tightened her towel around her and was about to go into her room when she realized that the throaty moan she just heard didn't sound like Malfoy…at all. She blinked. Malfoy was in there with another boy? Hermione shook her head and hurried into her room. It wasn't enough that he went through three fourths of the girls in this school. He had to target the other gender as well. Why did she care anyway? That was the million dollar question. Maybe because Malfoy could get girls_ and _guys and she couldn't even get one guy._

 _Here Malfoy was, breaking all the rules, and she was as uptight as Dolores Umbridge. She shuddered. Ginny was right. She couldn't worry about what Harry and Ron thought anymore. Hermione had her own life and it was about time she started acting like it._

* * *

"Malfoy stay out of your way? That'll be the day," Ron stated.

She looked at him with an air of disappointment.

"Ron, things are different now. I'm sure Malfoy just wants to have a normal year like the rest of us," she defended.

"He's a right git. Always has and always will be," he snapped.

"Well someone could easily say the same thing about you," she fired back.

"Why are you defending him?"

She paused, taken back by his question. She _was_ defending him.

"I'm…not. I'm just saying that things aren't the same. You can't keep holding things against him when he's been trying to make a better name for himself," she replied.

"I can to continue to hold things against him. I can and I will. He's nothing but a good for nothing bastard who struts around here thinking he's so smart because he got away with Dumbledore's murder," he spat.

"Ron…," Harry chided "…I told you. He wouldn't have done it."

"I think he would have."

"You weren't there," Hermione said.

"Neither were you! It doesn't matter anyway. I didn't need to be there. We all know Malfoy. He looks out for himself," he replied.

Hermione held her tongue because she agreed. Malfoy took care of Malfoy first and foremost. Harry sighed.

"What's done is done, Ron. I don't like him any more than you. I'm sure Hermione feels the same way, but she's right. Let's just have a normal year. Gryffindor is having a game night in the common room tomorrow night. You should come," Harry offered.

Hermione bit her lip as she stared at him. _You are your own person. You have a life outside of those two and it's time you start living it. If they can't accept that then they can shove it._ She glanced at her feet before looking up.

"I uh…I can't. Ginny and I are…," she trailed off as she looked up at the ceiling, preparing herself for their reactions.

"We're going to Slytherin's party," she finished.

"What," Harry said.

"You and Gin, at a Slytherin party," Ron laughed.

"Yeah, Malfoy invited us. It's his way of trying to actually listen to McGonagall for once. Ginny convinced me to go. You know, house unity and all that," she quietly explained.

At this point Ron was no longer laughing and had sat up.

"You're serious," Harry slowly stated.

"No, she can't be. No matter what McGonagall threatened him with, Malfoy would never invite _you_ to a Slytherin party. Why would you even want to go," Ron demanded.

"It sounds like fun," she lied with a shrug, a little offended to be honest.

"Hermione, you can't go. It's…Slytherin and you were invited by the King Cobra himself. Did you ever think that this could be a setup," Harry suggested.

She hadn't thought of that actually.

"It's not like I'm going alone. Ginny will be with me."

"That's reassuring," Ron sarcastically muttered with a scoff.

Suddenly an unfamiliar feeling came over her and she stared at him with cold eyes before putting her hands on her hips.

"Look, I'm going whether you like it or not because I want to. Despite what you believe I don't want to hang around you two cucumbers all the time. All you ever talk about is Quidditch and girls. I have my own life you know," she said.

"We know-"

"No, Harry, I don't think you do know. I seriously think that the both of you think I just wait around while you two go out and have your fun. That I enjoy being a walking textbook for you two and that I especially love the derogatory conversations about girls in this school. Well let me tell you something; I do not. I want to have my own fun and I will," she said matter-of-factly before crossing her arms over her chest.

Ron stared at her as if she were a stranger while she and Harry had a staring match.

"Fine…," he sighed "…go to the party then."

"Oh, I was going to. I wasn't asking for your permission, Harry," she replied.

Where was this burst of confidence coming from? It was like she had no control over her own mouth.

"Right then," Harry said before exiting the dorm, Ron not far behind.

As soon as the door closed that feeling faded away. Why had she said all of that? That was so unlike her.

"Well that was certainly entertaining."

She looked up, startled, to find Draco leaning on the banister in front of his room. He had on his school pants accompanied by his open school shirt, displaying the lovely expanse of his chest and torso. His hair fell into his face as he stared at her with a small smirk on his lips.

"How long have you been here," she asked.

"Long enough," he shrugged.

With a sigh she turned and began to walk up the stairs towards her room.

"I'm not normally like that, in case you didn't already know. I don't know what came over me," she said.

"I do."

She turned around in confusion to see him holding up his wand with a proud smirk. It took a minute for it to click.

"You…you used the _Imperius Curse_ on me!"

She huffed as he shrugged.

"You had no right," she snapped as she stomped towards him.

"You're welcome, Granger," he whispered.

"Welcome? You used an unforgivable! I should go straight to Professor McGonagall," she hissed.

"Why? Are you hurt," he asked as he took a step towards her.

She paused.

"Well…no," she slowly answered.

"Then what's the problem?"

He had a point. He had simply given her the courage to say what she had been wanting to say for years. Still…she felt violated in a way. She blinked as she remembered that odd feeling washing over her.

"Don't ever do that again," she hissed.

"Why? Don't you like the feeling of standing up to them," he whispered as he reached for her.

She smacked his hand away.

"Leave me alone," she said as she took a step back.

"Make me," he purred as he grabbed her arm and pulled her against him.

She gasped as her chest pressed against his. Her breathing sped up as he gazed into her eyes, his arm making its way around her waist. Hermione was frozen and her mind was blank as he stared her down. She felt trapped under his gaze.

"Admit it. You enjoyed telling them off…"

"No," Hermione whispered.

"You did. You loved the feeling of bravery, the looks on their faces. You're a little pistol, aren't you," he whispered as he leaned in.

He briefly brushed his lips against hers before she pushed him away. What was she doing? She glared at him.

"Stay out of my way, Malfoy," she snapped before going into her room, the door slamming behind her.

* * *

"Are you sure that you're okay? You've been acting weird all day," Ginny commented as she played around in Hermione's hair.

"I'm fine," Hermione lied.

It was Friday night and they would be heading to the dungeons soon. Ginny was fixing Hermione's hair.

"I'm not sensing fine," Ginny said.

"I'm just a little nervous," that wasn't a complete lie.

What took place yesterday had been on her mind all night and day. She hardly got a wink of sleep. She didn't appreciate Malfoy using an unforgiveable on her nor did she appreciate him almost kissing her. _Your lips touched, it was a kiss_. She mentally shook her head. They barely touched, therefore they didn't kiss.

"Well, that's understandable. I'm sure the closest thing to a party you've attended is Gryffindor game night or something. Plus, this isn't a Ravenclaw party. We're going to be dancing with the snakes," she explained.

"Have you ever thought that this could be a trap? I don't know…like…a prank or something," Hermione asked.

"I'd like to see them try," Ginny chuckled.

Hermione glanced in the mirror with a smile at her friend. Sometimes, she was sure that Ginny should have been in Slytherin. The redhead suddenly patted her shoulders.

"Here we go!"

* * *

The entrance shut behind them as soon as they stepped inside. Hermione uneasily looked back as Ginny stared ahead of them in anticipation. Hermione turned around to stare down the narrow entrance way that was illuminated with light from the common room. Apparently the narrowness of the hall didn't prevent some students from cozying up to each other along the wall. She mostly recognized Slytherins and students from the Ravenclaw house. There were a few Gryffindors here and there. Hermione felt her nervousness increase as they stepped into the full common room.

It was loud…and dark. Well, not completely. There were green lights floating around that gave off just enough light to see, but not enough to take away the atmosphere that they were obviously trying to create. There was a light mist covering the floor when Hermione looked down. There were students everywhere. Most were dancing, but there was a significant amount along the walls talking and observing.

Hermione was glad that Ginny had convinced her to wear the spaghetti strapped top because it was hot. She looked around and took note of wet hair and dewy skin and realized that it wasn't just her. Leave it to Slytherin to crank the heat up in order to get people to take their clothes off.

"Isn't this great," Ginny yelled.

"Yeah, real great," Hermione responded, uneasy.

"Come on," Ginny said as she grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her into the sea of bodies.

"Ginny," Hermione protested as her best friend gripped her arms.

"Dance with me, Hermione," Ginny whispered in her ear.

Hermione frowned in confusion at her sudden change in demeanor. Ginny grinned and nodded at something behind her. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Malfoy leaning against the far wall with a group of Slytherins, Zabini and Nott included. She spun around.

"No, absolutely not-"

Hermione was cut off as Ginny pulled Hermione against her.

"What are you doing," she hissed.

"Helping you," Ginny replied before she spun her around.

"I don't want your help. I don't care about Malfoy," she said as they began to dance.

"And I'm American. Yeah, okay, Hermione," Ginny mocked.

Hermione didn't know how long they had stayed in the crowd. Malfoy stayed in his same place on the wall and Ginny was definitely enjoying herself. Soon Hermione found herself getting thirsty and getting a headache.

"I'll be back," she yelled at Ginny.

Her friend nodded before whipping her hair to the music. Hermione pushed her way through the sweaty bodies before she found a table near the wall with drinks. She had just picked up a cup when a voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you. It's dangerous," the voice whispered in her ear.

She spun around in surprise and came face to face with a fair skinned boy with dark hair. His tall frame towered over her smaller one as he stared at her with eyes the color of a perfect spring sky.

"Why should I believe you, Nott?"

He reached past her towards the table.

"Because I'm a trustworthy guy," he said as he handed her another cup with clear liquid.

She looked at the drink in question.

"Water," he answered.

She gratefully took it. Water was definitely the best thing to drink right now.

"So…you and Ginny are taking your relationship to the next level, huh," he stated.

"No. We were just dancing. Girls can do that without it being weird. Guys are way too sensitive when it comes to their sexuality," she replied.

"Except Malfoy."

She looked up in surprise. He knew? Nott simply shrugged.

"Malfoy always gets what he wants, female or otherwise," he said.

She glanced at the topic of their conversation on the other side of the room. She was surprised that she could even make him out, but his hair and eyes did seem to glow in the low lights. He was talking to some dark haired girl who looked like she was hanging off of his every word. She suddenly frowned as she looked up at Nott differently.

"You speak like you know from experience," she said.

He smirked down at her.

"Maybe I do," he replied.

Hermione wasn't sure how to react so she simply drank her water. If Hermione didn't feel like a prude two days ago, then she certainly did now.

"Was…was that you in our dorm the other night," she suddenly asked.

"No. That was probably everybody's' favorite dark haired Slytherin," he said.

Hermione nodded. So the rumors were true, how about that.

"If you'll excuse me, I see a cute little brunette with my name on her," he said before disappearing into the crowd.

Hermione sighed as she looked around the room. Everyone else was having a great time, Ginny included. She spotted the redhead dancing with some guy she couldn't place. This wasn't exactly her scene and she knew it, but she wasn't going to just leave Ginny here by herself. She glanced around and noticed some people going through a door that she guessed were the dormitories. She set her drink down before following behind them. She broke off from the group and found herself in a room with only one bed.

Hermione wasn't one to trespass, but she had the worst migraine from the pounding music. Her body felt like it was on fire and she all around just felt like crap. Yeah, it was safe to say that parties weren't exactly her thing. She sat on the edge of the bed as she put her head into her hands. Maybe she would have had more fun at stupid game night. Maybe this was her payback for treating Harry and Ron the way she did.

"Isn't this a lovely surprise?"

She looked up just as Malfoy shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing," she demanded as she stood.

He tilted his head.

"What am _I_ doing? You are in _Blaise's_ room," he informed her.

Hermione's mouth opened in an 'O' shape as she looked around the room. Aside from Malfoy, he would be the only other Slytherin to have a dorm all to himself, duh.

"I have more of a right to be here than you," Malfoy said.

"Right. I'm sorry, I just needed a breather. I'll be out of your hair," she said as she walked past him.

"Not so fast…," he began as he grabbed her wrist "…lets chat."

" _Chat?_ I have nothing to talk about with you," she responded.

"I don't believe you. I think you do want to talk to me. In fact, I think you want to do a whole lot more than talk with me," Malfoy said as he stepped closer.

She gulped as she leaned back. How was he not drenched in sweat? He looked as if he wasn't just in a boiling room with a bunch of drunk and energetic teenagers.

"Well, you thought wrong," she said as she backed up some more.

"I'm never wrong about these things," he almost sang.

"There's a first time for everything."

He suddenly looked at her with a glint in his eyes.

"You're right, there is," he agreed as he walked towards her, forcing her to back up…and land on Zabini's bed.

Her eyes widened as he immediately covered her body with his own. She could feel every muscle and curve of his lithe form as he leaned down.

"Granger, I think it's time that you start being selfish," he purred.

She shook her head and reached up, but he twisted his fingers into her own and pinned them beside her head. This wasn't making any sense to her. He was Malfoy and she was…her. They were about as great together as oil and water. He leaned down and brushed his lips against the expanse of her throat.

"Just one night…," he murmured against her skin.

"What," she gasped in confusion as she arched her back.

He lifted his head and stared down at her.

"One night, Granger."

"A-absolutely not. Now, get off of me," she breathed out.

"Do something exciting with your life for once… _Hermione_ ," he breathed.

Hermione stared into his eyes as her heart pounded inside her chest.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review**


	3. Regrets collect like old friends

**Tis another update!**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

 _"Granger, I think it's time that you start being selfish," he purred._

 _She shook her head and reached up, but he twisted his fingers into her own and pinned them beside her head. This wasn't making any sense to her. He was Malfoy and she was…her. They were about as great together as oil and water. He leaned down and brushed his lips against the expanse of her throat._

 _"Just one night…," he murmured against her skin._

 _"What," she gasped in confusion as she arched her back._

 _He lifted his head and stared down at her._

 _"One night, Granger."_

 _"A-absolutely not. Now, get off of me," she breathed out._

 _"Do something exciting with your life for once…Hermione," he breathed._

 _Hermione stared into his eyes as her heart pounded inside her chest._

* * *

Malfoy…might have had a point. It would be so unlike her, but…whoever said that there was anything wrong with that. Besides, it's not like she would be hurting anyone and…no one even had to know. She would be lying to herself if she said she hadn't thought about it since they had returned. _Malfoy always gets what he wants, female or otherwise._ Hermione suddenly frowned as Nott's words played in her head. No, she would be damned if…. She suddenly shook her head before bringing her knee up and was satisfied when he fell off of her with a groan. She sat up, straightening her shirt and turning to glare at him.

"Listen, Malfoy, and listen well. I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just lower your voice and bat those eyelashes and expect me to be weak at the knees. I-"

She suddenly cut herself off, realizing that she didn't need to explain herself to him. With a huff, she straightened and spun around and exited Zabini's room, only to come face to face with…Harry. Her eyes widened in shock. What was he doing here? She opened her mouth but nothing came out as he stared at her in confusion.

"Granger…."

Hermione spun around to look at Malfoy as he trailed off, spotting Harry. She faced Harry again, not really knowing how to explain this. He said nothing, though his face said it all. She walked past him, heading back to the party. She pushed through the moving bodies, finally spotting the red hair. She grabbed Ginny's arm.

"We need to go, _now_ ," she stated before dragging her towards the entrance.

"Why? What's going on," her friend yelled.

Ginny protested all the way to the entrance and didn't even stop when they were outside in the dungeons.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell is going on," Ginny demanded.

"I can't explain here. We need to get out of here first," Hermione answered before spinning around and walking away.

"Well, surely you can walk and talk," Ginny proposed as she fought to keep up with her friend.

"I was in Zabini's room with Malfoy and right when I decide to leave, Harry shows up. Malfoy walks out right after me and I'm sure you can imagine what Harry was thinking," Hermione explained.

"Hermione…why-"

"I really _don't_ want to talk about it," Hermione interrupted, already knowing what she was going to ask.

"That's too bad because you're going to."

Both she and Ginny stopped at the sound of his voice behind them. Hermione closed her eyes and with a small sigh she turned around.

"Harry…," she began as she looked at him.

"I'm trying extremely hard to not jump to conclusions, Hermione. What…the bloody hell was that about," Harry asked, borrowing Ron's vocabulary.

He walked towards them, his face a mixture of skepticism and expectation.

"It was nothing, honestly," she lied.

Harry evenly stared at her as she heard Ginny uncomfortably shift behind her.

"Harry, I promise that it wasn't what you thought. I went in there to rest a bit. You know that parties aren't really my thing and just my luck, the room I ended up in was Zabini's. Not long after I'm in there and Malfoy comes in. We argued, as usual, and I left and that was when I ran into you," she said.

She sighed in relief as Harry's shoulders slumped with the loss of tension.

"I'm sorry," he breathed.

"No, it's fine. I probably would have thought the same thing. Why were you there anyway," she asked.

Harry rubbed the back of his head.

"I actually came to apologize. You were right yesterday. Sometimes…Ron and I forget that you're a girl," he started.

She frowned and saw Ginny crossing her arms over her chest out of the corner of her eye, frowning too. Harry's eyes widened as he realized his mistake.

"No! No, that's not what I meant. What I'm saying is that we know you're a girl, obviously. It's just that…you're _our_ girl. You're around us all the time and it's hard to imagine you being like all the other girls who do girl things and are into guys and stuff…"

Hermione chuckled, deciding to put him out of his misery before he embarrassed himself further.

"Harry, just stop. I accept your apology," she laughed before pulling him into a hug.

"You're sure? You seemed really mad yesterday."

Hermione sighed as she pulled away, contemplating whether or not to tell Harry what really happened.

"Um…about that…," she trailed off.

"What?"

She exhaled, running her fingers through her hair.

"Uh…it turns out that Malfoy thought that I was lacking a bit of confidence yesterday, so he decided to give me a little push," she explained.

"What are you on about," Harry asked with a frown.

"He may have used the Imperius Curse on me, causing me to say what I said," she slowly explained with a worried frown.

She heard Ginny gasp as Harry looked at her like she was demented. He slightly tilted his head to the side, an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

She flinched at Harry's calm, even tone. She shouldn't have said anything.

"Harry, I already handled it-"

" _I don't care_! Who does he think he is," Harry said as he spun around, making his way back to the entrance.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I took care of it," she pleaded as they followed behind him.

A fellow party goer was coming out so Harry just slipped inside, she and Ginny were right behind him.

"Harry," she called over the music.

She grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, but he kept going, pulling her into the crowd. She heard Ginny call her name as they became separated. Hermione wanted to keep Ginny with her, but she couldn't lose Harry; she had to stop him.

"Oh Merlin," she whispered as she spotted the glow of that familiar fair hair.

He was in a heated conversation with Zabini, Zabini's arms flailing about while Malfoy looked like an angry dragon. That wasn't good; he was already on edge. She tugged on Harry's sleeve again, harder this time, as he slowed in front of the two Slytherins. She saw them both stop what they were talking about as Malfoy cut Harry a scathing look out of the corner of his eye before slowly turning to face him with a sneer. She could see a few people beginning to glance at them.

"Potter."

"You used an unforgiveable on my best friend," Harry asked as he stepped forward.

She clenched her jaw and gave Malfoy an even stare as his eyes cut towards her. On the inside though, she was freaking out. There were a lot of people here and Hermione hated making a scene. Malfoy took a step towards her raven haired friend, gazing at her the entire time.

"What's the problem? It's not like I made her get on her knees for me…," he looked at Harry with a challenging gaze "…I don't need a curse for that."

Hermione's eyes widened at his crude remark and before she had time to react, Harry had swung his fist.

"Harry," she shrieked as the two crashed into a nearby table.

Her body was shoved from side to side as students rushed towards the fight. She was pushed back into someone who turned out to be Ginny. Ginny gave her an exasperated look before they both dived into the crowd. Malfoy's entire frame was on Harry's as he brought back his fist again and again. Hermione took out her wand and yelled a curse, separating them. Malfoy flew back towards her, knocking her over.

As she sat up she could see Ginny helping Harry up and before she had time to even stand, she was being hauled up and dragged out of the dungeon, Harry and Ginny calling her name. He drug her up the stairs before pinning her against the wall, his large hand pressed into her shoulder. She shrunk a little as he glared at her with those piercing eyes of his. She looked away as she caught sight of the nice bruise on his cheek.

"I didn't expect him to react like that," she finally said.

"Why did you even tell him? Trying to get me expelled, Granger," he replied.

"No! I felt guilty for what I said and I didn't want Harry to think that I was becoming a…a bitch," she forced out "so I told him what the cause of my outburst was."

Malfoy lowered his head with a chuckle. She glared at his flawless hair as it shook with the movement of his head.

"I just took a punch to the face because you felt bad for standing up for yourself," he slowly said, lifting his eyes to her own.

She narrowed her eyes at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do not pretend like you did that for my benefit. I didn't know your true motives then, but I certainly do now. Your little ploy in trying to get me to have more confidence in myself and 'live my own life' is just you trying to get me to sleep with you," she hissed, remembering the situation in Zabini's room not long ago.

Her heart fluttered at an alarming rate in her chest as he reached up to run his fingers along her collar bone. He stared down at her, making her feel exposed all of a sudden.

"You're right…," he murmured "…I want you in my bed, Granger."

She straightened up, shifting uncomfortably. She wasn't used to someone being so…bold with her. Dear mother of God. Ginny was right.

"Malfoy, I think you're drunk," she said pushing her hand against his chest.

"No, I'm not," he stated with so much conviction.

"Yes, you are. Either that or…you're just horny, I don't know. I think that this is just your way of trying to conquer the ultimate conquest. I'm Hermione Granger, best friend of your two worst enemies and resident 'good girl'. You just think that I would be a blast to brag about," she said, pushing against him.

With a huff, Malfoy gripped the back of her neck before pulling her in so that his lips met hers. Her eyes widened as he sucked on her bottom lip, drawing an unexpected moan from her. She found her eyes closing as her entire body felt as if someone had set her on fire. He pressed himself against her, causing her to gasp, allowing him to slither his tongue inside of her waiting mouth. Hermione had never been kissed like this in her life. Not with Krum nor Ron, not even with that boy she had hung out with a few summers ago.

She heard herself let out another moan as his hand traveled to her jaw, tilting her head to the side. This was the kind of kiss she only read about or heard of from other girls in her house. His other hand reached around to grip her bum, pulling her closer if that were even possible. Hermione gasped as he suddenly pulled away, her vision spinning. She blinked, her eyes finally focusing on his own as he gazed at her with a look so intense her throat closed up. He leaned closer, putting both of his hands on the wall beside her. She panted as his lips grazed hers before pulling away.

"I told myself that I was going to play nice, that I would be patient, but here is the thing; I'm an impatient man," he began as he trailed his fingers down the side of her face.

She let out short, shaky breaths.

"I want you in my bed, Granger and not just for one night. I want you again and again and again."

"Good luck with that," she breathed.

He suddenly smirked before straightening up, righting his shirt and hair. He tilted his head to the side.

"I don't need luck," he said before walking back down the stairs towards the party.

Hermione stared after him, having absolutely no clue as to what to do.

* * *

Hermione was awaken the following morning with the rising sun. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and that was courtesy of her oh so wonderful dorm mate. After she had gotten out of bed and hopped into the shower, she could think of nothing but what had happened at the party. Part of her really wanted to write Malfoy's behavior off to too much alcohol, but deep down the other part knew that Malfoy was beyond serious. With a sigh, she threw her hair up into a messy ponytail and stepped out of her room, only to halt with a frown on her face.

"Don't you have your own room," she asked as she stepped down the stairs.

Zabini looked up from his place on the couch with a dazzling smile.

"Good morning to you too, Granger. Sleep well?"

She ignored him and instead opted for getting a glass of water. Maybe if she just pretended that he and his partner in crime didn't exist, then maybe it would eventually seem that way. She gulped down the water vigorously and in her haste to finish and get out, she didn't hear him come up behind her. She jumped, dropping the glass, as his hands settled on her hips.

"Don't be rude, Granger. Surely your parents raised you better than that," he hissed against her cheek.

She threw herself away from him and sent him a glare over her shoulder as he laughed. She opened her mouth to speak, but immediately snapped it shut. He was not worth it. With a huff, she spun around and exited her dorm, Zabini's laugh echoing in her ears.

* * *

"You were right," Hermione finally said.

Ginny turned to look at her with questioning eyes. They were sitting under a tree outside on the school grounds. They had been out here for quite some time, neither one of them speaking, just sitting in silence. Normally, Hermione would have used this lovely Saturday morning for homework, but her mind was far too distracted to focus on anything but Malfoy…and his lover.

"What about?"

"Malfoy," Hermione answered.

The other girl turned to fully face Hermione now, her fiery hair blowing in the wind.

"He told you," she asked.

"Yeah…among other things," she answered.

"What is that supposed to mean," Ginny questioned.

"I wasn't completely honest about what happened at the party," Hermione whispered.

She heard Ginny give a very un-ladylike snort.

"I figured as much. So what happened?"

"In a nutshell? He tried to get me to sleep with him…by using more than just _words_ ," she hinted.

"You're not serious," Ginny incredulously stated.

"As a heart-attack."

Ginny was silent for a while.

"What happened after he dragged you outside of the common room? We saw him come back in, but when Harry and I finally got out there you were gone."

"Nothing. We argued, very heatedly, then he left," she lied.

She didn't know why, but she didn't want to tell Ginny what really happened.

"Why do I feel like there's something that you're holding back?"

Hermione sighed before bringing her knees up to her chest, her hands clasped together.

"This morning…I don't know. Zabini was acting very odd towards me which definitely makes me certain that this is all some bet or joke. I mean, first Malfoy and then his boyfriend-"

"Boyfriend," Ginny interrupted incredulously.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Boyfriend, lover…fuck buddy," she forced out "…whatever."

"So…the rumors are true," Ginny urged.

"He was in our dorm the other night. I could… _hear_ them while I was in the bathroom. I wasn't sure that it was him at first, but at the party last night Nott made it very clear that it most likely was," Hermione said.

"Wow. You have better gossip than the Patil twins," Ginny breathed, causing Hermione to cringe.

Hermione was _not_ a gossip, but she needed to talk to someone. She wasn't used to this type of behavior at all, especially towards her.

"What do I do, Gin?"

"It's simple. Just beat him at his own game. Normally I would give a different answer, but it's clear how you feel about him. Therefore, just resist him until he gives up. It shouldn't be too hard; you hate him," the other girl said with a shrug.

Hermione swallowed as she mulled over Ginny's words. Just resist him. It shouldn't be too hard, right?

* * *

Hermione found that the best way to heed Ginny's advice was to simply avoid her dorm mate altogether. She found that it wasn't as difficult as she had thought it would be. They had gone days without ever really interacting. Everything was going great…until he approached her in the Great Hall about the adjustment to the patrol schedule.

...

 _Hermione gave a soft chuckle as Ron finished the punch line of a joke he'd just heard. Over the past few days things hadn't been so tense between the two of them. She could tell that he was still a bit miffed about her going to that Slytherin party, although she couldn't understand why. Ginny shook her head with a frown, not finding it funny at all. A slight decrease in the noise level around her had her looking up in wonder. She frowned in confusion upon noticing nothing out of the ordinary._

 _She stopped, however, as she took in Harry's frown and Ron's scowl in front of her as they stared above her. It was then that she took note of the body heat she could feel coming from behind her. She turned around and looked up, scowling up at Malfoy as he smiled down at her. She turned back around, choosing to pretend that he simply wasn't there._

 _"Granger."_

 _She didn't respond, hoping that he would just go away. Yeah, he'd probably just go away._

 _"Really, Granger? I didn't know it was act like a two year old day," he commented._

 _"What do you want, Malfoy," she sighed out as she turned around._

 _"We have to patrol tonight."_

 _"What? No, we don't. It's not our night," she said as she turned around._

 _With a sigh, he leaned down, resting his hands on the table, effectively caging her in. She noticed Ron's eyes widen as his face began to heat up. She tensed as he leaned in, his clothing brushing against her own and his breath fanning over her skin._

 _"I know that,_ Hermione _. Hannah Abbott is in the infirmary and Ernie MacMillan has detention, so it falls on us,_ Head Girl _," he whispered._

 _Hermione clenched her jaw._

 _"Fine, whatever."_

 _She really wanted him to go away because the intoxicating scent of him was making her light headed. She sighed in relief as he straightened up and exited the hall. The noise level immediately increased, about her no doubt._

 _"What was_ that _," Ron almost exploded._

 _"What," she asked._

 _"That! Since when does he call you by your first name and whisper in your ear like you're one of his slags," he hissed._

 _She noted that Ginny and Harry were extremely quiet. Hermione rolled her eyes._

 _"Ron, you know how Malfoy is. He does anything he can to get a rise out of any of us and you're feeding into it," she sighed._

 _"Why didn't you push him away, huh? Why didn't you correct him when he called you 'Hermione'?"_

 _She frowned at Ron. If she didn't know any better, and she did, she would say that he was jealous._

 _"Honestly, I'm used to him playing his games, Ronald. It's what he does and you know that. I handled the situation maturely. I wouldn't expect you to be familiar with that."_

 _And with that she stood from the table and exited the hall._

 _..._

Ron had not spoken to her since which wasn't exactly surprising. With a sigh, she zipped up her jacket and met Malfoy outside of their entrance. She barely spared him a glance; she wanted to get this over with. As they walked the corridors, wands shining, she tried to pretend that he wasn't even there. _He_ was the reason that Ron had blown up at her, ruining any progress they had made. Things with her and Ron were already tense to begin with and now they were even worse. He swore that she was having some illicit love affair with Malfoy. Honestly, she was starting to think that he was just trying to find any excuse to be upset with her. It wasn't exactly a secret that he was still wounded over how she had handled things between them. She heaved a sigh.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She glared at his smug grin out of the corner of her eye.

"No, thank you," she gritted out.

"It's not good to hold that stuff in, you know. You have to let it out sometime. A nice… _release_ is always healthy."

She stopped and turned to face him. She clenched her jaw as she fought the urge to smack that grin right off of his pretty face. She marched up to him until they were almost touching.

"Malfoy, let's get one thing clear, _right now_. I have absolutely no desire to converse with you. I thought that things would be different this year. I thought that you, along with everyone else, would want a carefree and normal year. Well, as normal as it can possibly be with Voldemort's followers still out there plotting. I see now that I was wrong. You have not changed one bit…"

That was a lie. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was off about Malfoy this year.

"…You are still the same boy who has always stirred up trouble wherever he goes. Ron and I…we were finally making progress. I know you don't understand, it doesn't matter, but things were getting a little better between us and then you go and ruin that with your little stunt in the Great Hall today. You-"

She suddenly cut herself off as her eyes widened. Her heart thudded beneath her chest and she stumbled back as Malfoy advanced on her, his eyes ablaze. Her back hit the wall and she stared up at him with shaky breaths while he gazed down at her with a look intense enough to freeze her.

"No, you listen, Granger…," he quietly started off "…I do not care about that dim-witted fool who isn't even worthy enough to lick the bottom of my shoe. I sure as hell don't care about your relationship with him. He is a pathetic excuse of a wizard and of a man. I especially do not care that I ruined whatever you have with him because let me tell you something; _he is not your friend_. Anyone with a brain can see that he uses you and treats you like shit, but, for whatever reason, you keep accepting him back into your life-"

"You are a Slytherin! Draco Malfoy at that. What would you know about friendship," she hissed, teary eyed from everything that he was spitting at her.

"I may not know a lot about friendship, but I can tell you one thing. _That_ …," he spat, referring to her relationship with Ron "…isn't it and you know it."

She leaned back against the wall, trying, and failing to push his words out of her mind. It was no use; they sliced through her like a knife. What she and Ron had was toxic, it always had been. It was a constant cycle of him hurting her and she would just take it time and time again. Now, she had hurt him instead. She didn't mean to and she didn't want to, but she did and Ron was punishing her for it. Who knew how long he would punish her.

She jumped, startled, as she felt Malfoy run his fingers along her cheek. She glared up at him as he looked down at her with a gaze that was so…tragic.

"I want to apologize…for all those years that I tormented you."

She blinked in shock.

"What," she whispered.

That was the last thing she had been expecting him to say. Draco Malfoy was apologizing to her? She shook her head as she immediately remembered that he was trying to…bed her. She could tell that his apology was genuine, but she was also sure that he was using his apology to thaw the ice around her so to speak.

"You heard me," he whispered.

She nodded and cleared her throat.

"Well…thank you. I appreciate and accept your apology, but it will take more than that for me to even think about trusting you, especially with everything you've pulled as of late" she replied.

"You know why-"

"Yes, I do…," she stated as she threw herself away from him "…I just don't understand why."

He took a step towards her.

"You don't understand why? Is it so hard to believe that I genuinely want you in my bed, Granger?"

"Yes, it is. I believed you when you apologized and I believe that you don't want us going at each other's' throats anymore. I believe that, but I don't believe that you could ever see me in that way. You hated me for so long. This has to be a joke or something."

"Didn't you hate me for as long as I hated you," he questioned as he advanced on her.

"Yes," she answered.

He tilted his head to the side, a predatory grin on his lips.

"Do you not see me in _that_ way?"

She paused.

"No."

"You lie as well as you fly, you know," he stated.

"Malfoy," she warned as she backed up.

"Admit it, Granger. You've thought about it, especially ever since the party. You think about taking me up on my offer, about doing something that's _so_ unlike Hermione Granger."

She turned around and made her way down the corridor. She didn't want to hear any of this. She could hear his footsteps behind her own.

"You can't run from the truth, Granger. You want me just as much as I want you," he called.

She turned the corner and immediately tripped over something, causing her to roughly land on her hands and knees. Frowning in confusion, she shined her wand and her eyes widened in horror. She was sure that her bloodcurdling scream could be heard throughout the entire school.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**


End file.
